stop the world i wanna get off on you
by QuietLittleVoices
Summary: Dean and Cas watch Star Wars on their old futon when a comment from Cas makes the walls Dean had been building come crumbling down, and they give in to the 'something different' that had always been part of their friendship. ((Dean/Cas, pwp))


**A/N:** My first PWP - comments appreciated!

* * *

The futon in their living room was older than either of them knew. It was a roadside find that Dean had been particularly proud of and, after having it professionally cleaned, it made the apartment he and Cas shared a popular place for the regular Friday movie night they had with their friends.

"No one's coming?" Cas asked, popping some popcorn into his mouth as he walked towards Dean, who was seated on the pulled-out futon.

Dean shook his head awkwardly. "Nah. They all, ah… have stuff," he lied. In reality, Jo had said she and Charlie would host movie night that week, and Dean had told them that he and Cas wouldn't be able to go. And it wasn't because he wanted the time alone with his best friend – because he _definitely_ didn't have feelings for Cas, Jo, and how could anyone _possibly _think that?

Except that he did think Cas looked pretty adorable, in his plaid pyjamas and munching on popcorn distractedly.

"What are we watching?" Cas asked, looking over at Dean.

Dean turned his gaze quickly towards the TV and tried to remember which disc he'd shoved in. "Uh… Star Wars," he answered.

Cas nodded. "Okay." He pulled the popcorn bowl into his lap, circle it with his arms, and sat much closer to Dean than was necessitated by the space. Dean had to remind himself that it didn't mean anything – this was just how Cas _was_.

Before he could make himself more anxious, Dean hit play on the movie and settled in as the familiar opening sequence rolled.

"I've never watched these movies before," Cas admitted.

Dean laughed. "I know; you never get my references."

They settled back in to watch the movie and, about half way through, Cas started laughing almost uncontrollably. It wasn't even a funny part in the movie, so Dean strained his neck to try and look down at the man beside him, confused.

Cas looked up at the same time and blushed when their eyes met, immediately glancing downwards again. "I finally understood one of your jokes, Dean," he admitted sheepishly.

For a moment, Dean was taken aback by how completely in love he was with Cas and his dorky bedhead. Before he could think too hard about it and stop himself, he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Cas' mouth. Cas immediately surged upwards to deepen the kiss and Dean felt a laugh bubble up.

Cas pulled back slightly, frowning. "What's so funny?"

"Just… you," Dean said easily, leaning in again for another kiss. Cas turned away and Dean was disappointed, but then he realized Cas was just placing the now-empty bowl of popcorn on the ground before turning back to Dean and pushing him onto his back, pressing their mouths together with more force than before.

Cas was the first one to let his hands wander, cool hands pushing up under Dean's shirt and running up and down his abdomen. "Arms, up," he gasped into Dean's mouth. The man complied and Cas pushed the faded t-shirt over his friend's head.

"Now you," Dean said, getting his hands on Cas' smooth skin and practically tearing off the shirt. With sudden ferocity, Dean pushed up and flipped their positions so that he was on top. "God, Cas," he murmured against the skin of the other mans' neck. "Want you. So bad."

"How long?" Cas asked, arching up into Dean's fingers as they skimmed his hips, dipping down under his waistband and pushing his flannel pants down to his knees, where he took over and shimmied them off, kicking them to the side.

Dean groaned as his hands grazed Castiels thighs, realizing that his friend wasn't wearing underwear. "I don't know… years." He felt Cas' fingers slide under his boxers and shivered. "You?"

"Forever," Cas answered, pushing Dean's pants down his thighs.

With a groan, Dean pulled one foot out of the leg of his pants and uses it to push the rest down his legs and off the edge of the futon.

"_Please _tell me there's lube in here," Cas begs, grinding his hips up against Dean and reaches one hand behind Dean's back and over his ass.

"In the drawer," Dean moans, leaning forwards and sealing his mouth over Cas'. In the same movement, he surges forwards and reaches blindly and finds the tabletop of the small, old table that had sat next to the futon as long as it had been there. His hand slides down and he has to swallow a moan as Cas' fingers start to probe into him. "Can you not do that without this?" he asks, pulling the tube of lube out of the drawer and placing it in Cas' free hand.

Cas takes the tube and pushes lightly so that Dean knows they're flipping over again, and suddenly Cas has regained his position on top of Dean. He dispensed some into his hand and looked Dean dead in the eye. "I'm not going to ask why you've been keeping this in the drawer."

Dean just grins in response, "Just in case something like this happened."

The response earns him an eye roll and another kiss. And then he gasps into Cas' mouth as he feels fingers pushing into him again. The first is joined by a second, and then a third. Dean moans into Cas' mouth as the boy crooks his fingers in _just_ the right way, hitting a sweet spot.

"Condom?" Cas asks, voice breathless.

"Drawer," was the simple response, all Dean could manage.

With is free hand, Cas gropes the same table as Dean had before and found the drawer already open, a box of condoms open inside it. He pulls out just one and pulls his other hand out of Dean, who sighs at the loss. "I'm not asking about these, either," he murmurs against Dean's mouth.

He opens it carefully and rolls it on and looks Dean in the eye as he pushes in. Dean's eyes flutter closed and Cas moves down to kiss him soundly as Dean wraps his legs around Cas' waist. They start out slow and steady, an easy pace like one of lovers' who knew each other's bodies better than their own. It doesn't take long for them to start moving quickly, and the futon starts to rock with them.

Cas pushes forwards and hears a sickening _crack_. He stops dead and Dean pushes back at the same time. The two legs of the futon snap and crumple. Dean and Cas slide down the new incline and look at each other in shock. Then they start to laugh, stupidly and hysterically.

Dean reaches up and tangles their fingers together, and kisses Cas with laughter on his lips. Cas tastes his smile and pushes forwards, their new position making for just the right angle to make Dean come undone. Watching Dean's face makes Cas follow him not moments after, and they lay there in the debris of the broken futon, still clinging to each other like they are the last thing left.

"I think we should clean up," Dean suggests, but makes no move to leave his spot curled against Cas, who makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Maybe later." Cas pushes himself closer to the other man.

Dean laughs and it rumbles in his chest. "Do you really wanna get stuck here?"

"Wouldn't mind too much," he murmurs sleepily. With a sudden surge of consciousness, Cas lifts his head and rests his chin on Dean's chest to look at his face. "Why were the others not able to come to move night?" he asks. "Honestly."

Dean feels himself flush and tries not to look Cas in the eye. "They're all at Jo's. I wanted it to just be you and me."

"You planned for this?"

Again, Dean laughs. "Not the bed breaking, but… well, I hoped."

Cas smiles and Dean can feel it against his chest. "Me, too."


End file.
